


bad friend

by Mitoya



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Maybe it is a friendship, eh, kapkan is so…
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitoya/pseuds/Mitoya
Summary: Glaz x Fuze 猫的续篇。*界限定义因人而异，亲密接触警告。*私设咚有参加别斯兰，所以与老油条，家政满分（私设）卡胖（已经减肥）感情较好。*Kapkan Outbreak虐杀爽到毛骨悚然冷笑，已经彻底坏掉了。





	bad friend

燃着火星的香烟在食指和拇指之间轻巧地被捏着，微微张开的嘴，含着香烟浓稠的白雾，没有肺部的呼气，在极微的空气流动里缓慢妖娆的一丝丝抽离靠着墙Kapkan的玩弄。

“Shuhrat说宿舍禁止吸烟。”Glaz皱眉发出委屈而正义的声音。

香烟的烟雾快速的弥漫在空气里，Kapkan扔过一包烟让Glaz闭嘴。

“那个摔一跤都能从口袋里掉出糖的家伙？”Kapkan冷笑着毫不客气的卖了Fuze。俄罗斯军队供应香烟，也为不吸烟的特供定量的糖。Kapkan每次领烟都能看到领糖的Fuze。

Glaz不奇怪Fuze总是带着甜味。讨了打火机，坐在床上，又惬意的和老烟鬼Kapkan在宿舍里违禁吸烟。

“为什么他不管你？”Glaz问。他可是几次被Fuze按住连打火机都搜走了。Kapkan甚至能在Fuze面前时不时抽烟。这就是助纣为虐的益处？

Glaz连人带画本被扔出宿舍，抱怨定食难吃，Fuze利索的把他的食物全倒了饿他的种种时候……Kapkan就在一旁幕后主使一样愉悦的对Fuze说“Good boy。”

“因为你看起来比较白痴？”Kapkan用肯定的语气说。

“cyka blyat。”glaz骂粗口。

“军队禁止讲脏话。”Fuze进到了烟雾缭绕的宿舍，他的眉头非常不愉快的皱起来，古旧金色的眼睛看了眼窘迫的Glaz，再移到围观状态的问题源头Kapkan身上。

“Max。”Fuze迎着Kapkan目光喊他名字。

Kapkan知道这一天终于来了，玩熟的猎物野性难驯试图挑战自己的权威。

Kapkan悠闲的肩膀斜靠着墙，检视了一圈fuze。勾起一边嘴角微笑，食指和拇指捏着香烟的手轻轻的招了招Fuze。

“Shu，过来。”

“脱衣服，”Kapkan抽了一小口烟，保持着那种微笑：“我给你缝一下。”

Kapkan笑起来并不让人感到舒适，看起来甚至是危险，邪恶的。但是对fuze，Kapkan一直用言而有信驯服。于是Fuze有点警惕又基于信任一边查看自己的衣服，一边朝Kapkan走过去。

Kapkan把烟放到嘴边，瞄着走近的Fuze胸口的呼吸起伏，慢慢的吸满一口烟。Fuze在面前停下脚步，呼吸吸气的瞬间，Kapkan按着他肩膀，脸凑过去，嘴对着嘴，灌了Fuze一口闷烟。

Glaz被眼前惊呆了，掉落的烟灼了床单一个洞。

Fuze完全没有反应过来，结束了，他的眼睛才开始惊慌。

“你对我在宿舍吸烟有意见吗？”Kapkan把烟放嘴里，一秒内半截香烟迅速燃尽。

fuze张嘴要说话，他的肺部还没消化完第一口烟，呛头和他的怒气刚刚升上，Kapkan抓着他肩膀，歪头贴脸，严严实实的又灌了一大口烟。

Fuze挣开Kapkan，两口烟溺满了Fuze的肺部，他捂着嘴，无法呼吸的剧烈咳嗽。

“没意见，是吧？”Kapkan抽了小口烟，摸着Fuze的背，烟雾弥散的贴着他耳朵问话：“Shu？”

Fuze呛得脖子到脸全红了，眼泪盈眶，看见Kapkan再抬手吸烟就害怕的躲远。

“等等，Shu，把衣服脱了再走。”老油条Kapkan真心‘关爱’要帮Fuze补衣服。

满目怀疑红着泪眼的Fuze好长一段时间不敢再靠近Kapkan。


End file.
